Tomadashi Week 2015
by The Dusk Terror
Summary: Just stories for Tomadashi week on Tumblr. Prompts- goodbye, Memories, Opposites, Elements, Genderbent, Need for Speed, and New Beginnings
1. Goodbye

**Prompt- Goodbye**

**A/N: I'M SO EXCITED! I'VE BEEN PREPARING FOR THIS WEEK SINCE I SAW IT ON TUMBLR! So, this is Tomadashi week on Tumblr and I love this pairing. I shit it. I ship it lots. \\(v)/ So without any other outbursts, Here is day 1. **

The Lucky Cat Cafe was almost empty, save for a small old lady drinking some herbal tea, the owner and her nephew, a young man with kind brown eyes and a smile. "Tadashi," The brunette owner called with a grin, untying her apron. "I have to go out for a little while. Will you watch the cafe?"

The young man placed another cup of tea in front of the elderly woman and smiled. "Sure aunt Cass." The brunette grinned, grabbed her purse and rushed out the door. Tadashi sighed and sat down.

The chair he was sitting on scraped against the wooden floorboards as he rose to clean a little before his aunt returned. He was just picking up a dirty dish when he heard the slight ring of the door opening. Walking calmly, Tadashi glanced to see who was there.

A petite girl with purple streaks caught his eye. She was standing beside a slim, blond girl with bright green eyes. The smaller one had him enraptured. He walked up, a faint pink staining his slightly tanned cheeks and smiled at the customers.

When he had gotten closer, he noticed the stranger had nice honey brown eyes, her arms crossed over her chest. "Hi, welcome to the Lucky Cat Cafe. What can I get you?" Taadashi asked politely, looking anywhere except at the beautiful stranger.

The tall girl jumped slightly while turning to look at him with a huge smile, white teeth flashing. "Oh! Can I get a green tea to go? Gogo, what do you want?" The bubbly blond turned to her quiet friend. The brunette snapped her gum and shrugged.

"Coffee. Nothing in it. For here." She spoke curtly, as if she was trying to speed through everything he was going to ask. Her voice was cool and indifferent, but Tadashi could sense she was hiding something beneath the ice. She sounded as if she spoke bluntly. He had not noticed he was staring until she raised an eyebrow at him and popped a bubble, blond giggled again.

He flushed and rushed towards the back to make their orders. _Nice. Now she thinks you're weird._ he thought as he sullenly retrieved the drinks, putting one in a to go cup and the other in a white mug. He looked out from behind the counter, watching the two females talk to each other in hushed voices. The floorboards creaked slightly as he walked over to hand them their drinks.

As he carefully set the drinks on the table, his eyes flicked over to the petite woman. A leather jacket, a white shirt, ripped black and purple leggings and athletic shorts over them, paired with black and purple converse. He flushed again and grabbed an empty chair as the blond checked her phone.

"Oh! Sorry Gogo! I really have to go! See you later!" She called on her way out of the door. He relaxed as the silence enveloped him and he relaxed for the first time since she came in. Soon, the silence was shattered by the sound of footsteps on wood. Tadashi opened his eyes to find the girl he had been staring at right in front of him.

She popped another bubble and blinked. "Mind if I join you?" She asked in a tone that made it sound more like a offhand comment than a question as she plopped into one of the beaten leather chairs his aunt had invested in. Tadashi blinked and nodded mutely.

She was sipping her coffee and chewing her gum. Tadashi winced, thinking that the two flavors would not taste good together. She popped a bubble and spoke, "Name?" Surprising both herself and the boy next to her. The young man scratched the back of his neck nervously and answered. "Tadashi Hamada."

She nodded and hummed in acknowledgement, taking another sip from the ceramic mug. They sat in an almost suffocating silence until he blurted, "What's yours?!" It came out as more of a shout than a question, but she answered nonetheless.

"My name is Leiko, but call me that and I'll defenestrate you. I'm called Gogo." She said sharply, sipping some more of her beverage. She wouldn't admit it, but he had captured her attention. With a small smile, she finished it and stood.

"I'm gonna go. See ya later, Tadashi." She said, secretly liking the way his name rolled off her tongue. She blew a bubble to mask the pink flush that was crawling up the back of her neck.

"Goodbye, Gogo." He faked a smile and looked away. She snapped another bubble and he turned to look at her honey colored eyes. Gogo internally insisted that his steady gaze was not attractive whatsoever.

"No. Not 'goodbye', see you later. Goodbye means I'm never coming back." She gave a small smirk, a two fingered salute and walked out the door. Tadashi stared at the spot where she had been for a moment before grinning.


	2. Memories

**Prompt- Memories**

**A/N:So, Here's day 2. I really think this could have been better but what you see is what you get.**

* * *

Out of everything Tadashi ever did, Gogo's favorite thing about him was his kindness. Everything about him was kind. His sweet concern...

Like the time she got sick. Tadashi skipped classes all day to make her soup, keep her warm, and for company. She had fervently insisted that she would be fine without him doting on her, but the raven haired youth would not think of leaving her.

Or the time, he took four hours to help her look over the blueprints of her bike to figure out why she kept running into things. "I can do this on my own, Hamada." She snapped and yanked the disk out of his hands. He had just smiled and gently pried the disk from her hands, offering to take her out for coffee as a break from her work.

Maybe that was the time she realized she had a crush on him. Or the time he first kissed her. She remembered so many wonderful things about Tadashi Hamada. So many wonderful memories they had created together.

But the one memory she wished she could forget, was when she saw him run into the fiery inferno of a building just to save one person. That memory haunted her and kept her awake every night. No matter how much it hurt to go to his grave, she went every day.

Gogo would just talk to the lifeless piece of stone and think that such a cold thing would never have done Tadashi justice. She cried to him, she laughed to him, she went every chance she could. She did it all to keep the memories with her. Because if she didn't, she was afraid he would become just that: A memory.

* * *

**A/N: That was it. I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Opposites

**Prompt- Opposites**

**A/N: Ok. So this is not as good as I could do, but here it is. I think this one could've been better... Maybe, but I'm kind of clueless.**

* * *

They were opposites. She was like burning fire and he was the cooling water. She was fast where he liked to take it slow. She was an introvert, he was an extrovert.

Somehow, they made it work. He admired the way she was not afraid of anything. She admired how he managed to keep calm all the time. When Gogo was mad, Tadashi would always put out the flames of her rage by just talking to her with his soothing voice.

She hated talking to people. She was never good at social situations. Tadashi was the one who initially introduced her to their group of friends, claiming that she 'needed to get out more'.

She was the one who kissed him first. She could not take the awkward way they were interacting any longer, so she kissed him. She had invited him back to her apartment, but he had politely declined. She accepted that this was one thing she would want a little slower...

They were opposites, but that was alright with them. As the saying goes; 'Opposites attract'

* * *

**A/N: Soooo... That was it... Umm. If you liked it Revew and if you didn't please tell me what I could have done better.**


	4. Elements

**Prompt- Elements**

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR ALL THE AGNST! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY AND THIS PROMPT WAS GIVING ME WRITERS BLOCK! Ironic seeing as I have the rest of them done... I'm so awkward...**

* * *

Gogo Tomago was out of her element without him. It felt as if something was missing and she knew she could never get it back. She could never get _him_ back. She would find herself turning around in the middle of the sidewalk because she thought she had heard his voice.

She would find herself talking to an imaginary Tadashi when she was making her dinner. She found herself making more food than was necessary for just herself. Sometimes she just curled up, as if the pain of knowing he was gone physically hurt. (It did.)

She never felt out of her element when he was beside her. He made everything alright. Now, nothing would ever be okay again. Not without him beside her.


	5. Genderbent

Prompt- Genderbent

**A/N: I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT SINCE I SAW THE MOVIE! GAHHHH! *Clears throat awkwardly* Anyways, this is day five of Tomadashi week! I love that pairing! Well, ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Summary- In which Tomoko Hamada finally convinces Gogo to get some sleep.**

Gogo, Tomoko Hamada decided, was very tired. No, the proper word was exhausted. She adjusted her cap and walked over to his workspace, with a smile and a cup of coffee from her uncle's cafe. The man in question was scratching his five o' clock shadow as he gulped down cold coffee from three nights before.

Tomoko watched amusedly from the side as he jumped after she had tapped his shoulder."Gogo. Sleep. The bike can wait." The purple streaked man blinked, then his face went back to the emotionless mask he had on every day.

"Tomoko. What do you want?"

"Geez. Do you need a hearing aid?"

"Need to finish."

"You'll finish it later. You need to sleep."

The man looked down at the slightly shorter woman in front of him, quietly admiring her slim and graceful figure. She gently grabbed his calloused hand in hers and pulled him towards the couch in the middle of the lab.

She pushed him onto the couch and made him lay down. She laid down next to him. Gogo smirked and playfully tugged on Tomoko's loose hair. She swatted his hand away lightly. "Sleep now. I'm just here until you fall asleep."

"Um... Tomoko?" Gogo asked in a quieter tone, a pink flush to his cheeks. He had always had a 'tiny' crush on the sweet girl. She took off her cap and settled it on the coffee table.

"Hm?" She hummed in acknowledgement.

"Stay with me?"

"Will you sleep if I do?"

"Maybe."

"That's as close to a 'yes' as I'm getting, isn't it?"

"Maybe."

Tomoko grinned and wiggled slightly, getting comfortable and trying to stay on the couch. Gogo flushed even darker as he slipped an arm around her slender waist; _Just to make sure she didn't fall off_ he kept telling himself. He fell asleep with the soft sound of her breathing and the scent of her cherry blossom shampoo.


	6. Need For Speed

**Prompt- Need for speed**

**A/N: SORRY IT'S LATE! IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!**

* * *

Her need for speed would eventually get her killed, Tadashi Hamada decided as he paced the shiny floors of the emergency room waiting area. He had gotten a call from Honey Lemon saying that their petite friend had gotten into an accident and to come as soon as he possibly could. Wasabi watched him carefully as Fred dozed in between him and Honey Lemon.

Wasabi, who was finally tired of watching his friend pace in uneven lines, stood and announced, "I'm going to the bathroom." walking out. In response, Fred snored. Tadashi barely registered the words hi friend spoke, just continuing wearing the shiny linoleum floor.

Honey watched him like a hawk, waiting for something to happen. She calmly got up and placed a hand on the Japanese boy's shoulder. "Gogo will be fine. You should tell her how you feel about her." She said with a smile and he responded with a blank stare and a small smile, he had not registered the words.

He was worried about his cru- _best friend_. She was just a friend. Wasabi walked back in and gingerly sat back down. There was a burst of movement where the doors were and Tadashi's head immediately snapped in the direction of the noise.

The doctor, a skinny redhead with thick glasses looked up. "Friends and family of Leiko Tanaka?" Wasabi elbowed Fred awake and they stood beside Honey Lemon. Tadashi rushed up to the older man, worry in his eyes.

"Is she alright?!" He rushed, peering behind him as if Gogo would be standing right behind him. The doctor fixed his glasses and muttered something that sounded strikingly like _'Lovesick teens.' _before smiling slightly in amusement.

Honey lemon was the next to rush up. "Is she?" He nodded. "Room 207. She can have visitors for ten minutes, but after that she needs her rest. She had two broken ribs, a fractured arm, a mild concussion, a broken leg and a few cuts that required stitches. It's going-" Tadashi was already gone before he could even finish.

_206\. 207! _He opened the door, immediately spotting the girl trying to get on her feet with her arm in a sling, face covered in bruises and a cast covering her right leg. Her eyes were wide and a little guilty when she saw him. He gave a sigh of relief as he walked into the room.

Bandages were wrapped around her forehead. She raised an eyebrow. "You look like I rose from the dead." She intoned dryly, moving to rub her neck with her good arm. Tadashi moved forward, cupping her face in his hand.

Gogo's face flushed slightly and her eyes darted to the door. "Hamada, what do you think-" Before she could even finish her sentence, his lips were on hers. It started out tender, then became forceful with a need. For a moment, The biker sat motionless until she moved forward, reciprocating the kiss.

He pulled away first, the need for oxygen more important than his desire to kiss the young woman on that bed. They were both panting slightly. He gave her a playful mock glare. "Don't ever scare me like that again." She smirked.

"If that's the greeting I get every time, I might just have to end up here more." She joked. He checked her shoulder playfully and pulled her close. Gogo stiffened before relaxing into the embrace. She yawned, painkillers kicking in. "Sleep with me?" She asked as he laid her down. In response, he curled next to her, arm around her waist.

That is where Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred found them. Gogo's head tucked into Tadashi's chest, under his chin. He was curled around her protectively. Honey took out her phone, ensuring it was on silent, and took a picture.


	7. New Beginnings

**Prompt- New Beginnings**

**A/N: Well... Here it is.**

* * *

Tadashi watched the sleeping woman with gentle eyes, stroking her hair. She looked peaceful, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm as her husband watched. He softly kissed her forehead and she allowed a sleepy smile to adorn her face as she woke up.

"Hey, 'Dashi." She murmured as he pulled her closer, her back pressed against his chest. He kissed her cheek as she cuddled closer to him. He grinned. "It's okay, Leiko. Go back to sleep."

She gave a pleased noise when he said her name. It always gave her a little thrill. Honey Lemon would have squealed if Gogo had told her. Tadashi gently ran a hand along her stomach, causing her to giggle.

Leiko turned her head to kiss him as she placed her hand on top of his. "Sometimes, I still can't believe it." She muttered as she laid her head on his chest. The Japanese boy nodded.

"Neither can I. In a few weeks, we'll be parents. I'm still betting it's a girl."

"It's going to be a boy."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Mother's intuition, Mr. Hamada."

"Well, I for one, hope you're wrong Mrs. Hamada."

She lightly smacked his chest and curled up beside her husband. "Tadashi, this is a perfect beginning." She murmured before closing her eyes. Tadashi looked at her sleeping form once more. _I can't wait until our baby is here to share it. _He thought before following his wife to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! Well, I hope you got what the beginning was... If you didn't... read again. So this is the end of Tomadashi Week 2015. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
